show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsieur Bel
Overview Monsieur Bel is a recurring character on Show Shredders. He is first seen in episode 3, when Ted and Wildthing go to his emporium/rat deli to buy something. He offers them some children's organs for a good price, then quickly denies that he said anything. He then offers them a free ride in his white van that has "Free Candy" written on it, which they turn down. He sells them one of his ornate boxes, and warns them that the box contains a "terrible curse that'll bring them much death and suffering. They ignore this warning, and open the box anyway. The box explodes, and Ted dies. Monsieur Bel refuses to refund Wildthing, and he says "damn it!" He is not seen in any other point in that episode. Personality Monsieur Bel is just a plain creepy guy, who does not take orders from anyone. Because of this, Monsieur Bel lives a very lonely life. Nobody likes him, mainly because of how he never calls others by their actual names, and always makes up random French names for them, such as Pierre, Etienne, Matthieu, François, Guillaume, etc. It also partly because he is a top FBI most wanted criminal, and he abuses children by kidnapping them, removing their organs, whipping them, etc. Everyone his own age hates him as well, based on the premise that he never listens and always does whatever he feels like doing. Role in Show Shredders Monsieur Bel is used for Show Shredders gags that are intended to mock creepy characters in the media that is being reviewed. Relationships with Other Characters Wildthing Monsieur Bel always interacts with Wildthing by calling him Pierre, which he actually doesn't mind that much, seeing as he does not get annoyed very easily. Wildthing was upset when Monsieur Bel sold him a box that had a curse inside it which killed Ted, but he could not stay mad at Monsieur Bel, partially because it was his own fault for ignoring his warning that the box contained a "terrible curse that would bring him much death and suffering." Ted Monsieur Bel always interacts with Ted by calling him Etienne, which he does not like very much, nor does he like Monsieur Bel, mainly because of his criminal nature, and because the thing he sold to Wildthing killed him. Not much else is known about their relationship with each other. Trivia * Monsieur Bel graduated from university as a licensed teacher and a licensed surgeon in Tunisia. It is because of this that him teaching French and removing organs in America is illegal, because his license for both jobs is only valid in Tunisia. * Monsieur Bel believes that anyone who writes with their left hand is possessed by a demon. * His preferred writing utensil is a fish. * Monsieur Bel is a heavy smoker. This is also likely the reason behind his raspy voice. * Monsieur Bel drives a white van that has no license plates and "Free Candy" written on it. * Monsieur Bel is very bad at hiding his criminal activities, but is a master con artist and scammer, since he is always able to escape from prison whenever he is arrested. Category:Characters